A variety of techniques are used for detecting and/or preventing tampering with and unauthorized copying or forging of printed documents. Such techniques generally include incorporating security features in printed documents that are difficult to reproduce or reveal document alterations or tampering.
While these security features may sufficiently protect sensitive documents after they have been printed, the features may be susceptible to manipulation during production. For example, a user might capture a visual, digitally-implemented security feature used in a previous document and apply it to subsequent, unauthorized documents. Accordingly, documents with these security features are usually prepared and printed in secured environments, where access to the security features may be restricted, such as in dedicated print shops. In such environments, the devices associated with printing may be secured from unauthorized use, which may prevent tampering with the document while it is being produced.
However, some documents may be more suitable for production in less specialized, and consequently, potentially less-secure sites. For example, small-run productions may be suitable for printing in a more convenient, general-purpose location, such as for example, a government office (e.g., for on-demand printing of licenses, certificates, etc.).